


Family Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kent-Luthor family spends a night out together in a decidingly un-Luthorish way.  Takes place after "Lex Luthor - President".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night

## Family Night

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! The Kent-Luthor family spends a night out together in a decidingly un-Luthorish way. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

It had been almost seventeen years since Lex and Clark had promised their lives to one another. When their children had no longer needed constant supervision, both Lex and Clark had begun to once again take more active roles at their respective workplaces, but they still greedily hoarded their family time, setting aside at least one day per weekend when the entire family would stop what they were doing so that they could spend time together. 

Long ago, the family had established that each of them would take a turn at choosing the main activity for their 'family day'. As the children had grown older, the choices had changed slowly from outings to amusement parks and playgrounds to movies, museums, and even once, to Lex's abject horror, to a paint ball range. Today, thankfully, the choice was a little less extreme. Their youngest, nine-year-old Kenny, had been begging to see the newest Batman movie, causing both of his fathers profound amusement when earlier in the week young Kenny had very politely informed his Uncle Bruce that he thought George Clooney made a much better Batman than Bruce did. 

And so, Lex Luthor found himself spending his Saturday evening at the Metropolis Metroplex, standing in line at one of the many concession stands, his eyes widening as he watched the stack of snack food in front of his husband grow steadily higher. Even seventeen years of marriage, and over twenty-one years of friendship, couldn't stop his amazement at the sheer amount of food Clark could consume. 

"And... four hot dogs with chili, a large tub of popcorn with extra butter, nachos with cheese and jalapenos, three king-sized Snickers bars, and a large Coke." 

"Jesus, Clark! We just had dinner." 

"I know, but this movie is nearly three hours long," Clark answered with a shrug and one of the blinding smiles that still never failed to melt Lex's heart after their many years together. 

"Fine, whatever," Lex rejoined, trying in vain to sound nonchalant as he reached into his back pocket and extracted his wallet. Looking up at the cashier, Lex offered him a crooked grin. "How much do I owe you?" 

"Wait, don't you want anything? And the kids might want something. Where did they head off to?" 

"I sent them to get me a cappuccino at the coffee bar." Lex's eyes widened even further as he realized that Clark intended to eat the entire contents of the overloaded tray in front of him all by himself. "I swear, farm boy, you're lucky you're married to someone who can support your food habit. No wonder your parents could never make their notes on time." 

" _L-Lex_ ," Clark whined, earning a growl from his husband. 

Lex didn't get a chance to respond because suddenly a steaming cup of coffee was pressed into his free hand. 

"Papa, here's your coffee. Don't worry, it's just the way you like it," Conner added with a smirk. At the tender age of fourteen, Conner was the spitting image of how Clark looked when Lex had first met his younger husband, but the smirk and attitude were purely Luthor traits. Of all of their children, Conner was the one who Lex knew would one day be a politician. Conner had a way with people, and was able to twist nearly every situation to his advantage. The only difference was that Conner had the kind of scruples that Lex had never been raised with. He would only use his powers, both mental and physical, for good. 

Lex started to thank his son, cursing when he saw what else their children had returned with. "What the hell do you three have?" 

"Pizza and drinks," Kenny supplied with a careless shrug of his shoulders, trying in vain to hold back his own smile. Kenny, unlike his brother, looked almost the spitting image of how Lex had as a child, even sporting a curly mop of red hair. Lex had no doubt that it would be this child that would eventually take his place at the leader of Luthor-Kent Industries. Even at his young age, Kenny already had a shrewd head for both business and judging people. Lex knew this would take his son a long way. 

"We just got two for now, Papa," Kendall added sweetly. "We can always come out again if we get hungry." Kendall shared the best of both of her fathers' physical attributes, but just like Clark, she was absolutely clueless about how good looking she was. As usual, her flawless face was free from makeup, her long auburn hair was tossed up carelessly into a hairclip, and she was painfully oblivious to the appreciative stares of the young men around her. 

Lex sighed dramatically. "I'm surrounded by bottomless pits," he groused, turning again to the cashier and snorting in amusement. "We've actually been asked to leave several buffet-style restaurants." 

"You're so full of it, Lex," Clark argued with a chuckle. "Like you would _EVER_ allow us to eat at a buffet." 

"Ooh, they have Sno-Caps!" Conner indicated, interrupting his fathers' flirtatious bickering. 

"Good call, Con," Clark agreed, pointing towards the display and then addressing the young cashier again. "Add on three packs of those." 

"And another large tub of popcorn," said Kendall. 

"With extra butter," Kenny added, and then tugged on Lex's sleeve. "Aren't you getting anything, Papa?" 

Lex rolled his eyes again. "If it will make you all happy, give me a small swirl yogurt, please." 

After the frazzled young man behind the counter had finally completed their order, he totaled up their bill, goggling at the amount before him. "Um, that's $89.75." 

Lex sighed. "Here's a hundred. Keep the change." 

"Come on, let's go. We're gonna miss the previews." Conner snagged one tray of food, and started heading down the long hallway towards their destination. 

"Dibs on the seat between Papa and Daddy!" Kenny piped up. 

"As long as I get the aisle seat this time," Kendall warned amusedly. 

"Fine, but we get to sit in the middle of the theater." Conner stuck out his tongue at his sister to childishly emphasize his demand. "You know how I hate sitting way in the back." 

Clark balanced the tray full of food in one hand while the other hand gripped Lex's, and with their children preceding them, they ambled slowly to theater number eight. 

Twenty years ago, if anyone had asked Lex what his future would have been like, visions of the U.S. Presidency and a gorgeous trophy wife would have immediately entered the forefront of his thoughts. This, however, was so much better, because never, in Lex's wildest dreams, did he ever picture his future including love. 


End file.
